A Slave to Your Wishes
by BlakeRWBY
Summary: In the future, there is high tech technology, but not every area is rich. Some are poor. In those areas, human and Faunus slaves are sold to the richest for their every need. Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee robotics comany, stumbles along a friend when she is 10. Whe she is sent away by her stepmother, she finds comfort in her feline friend. Monochrome. May get M further in.
1. Welcome

A little girl, about 8 years old, gleefully, runs down the poverty stricken street. Her expensive white coat is slathered with mud. The Schnee Robotics crest is falling off the back. Elegant notes flow from her mouth a town gets nearer. Everyone knew her as the bright bubbles girl. She had a brilliant smile and Snow White teeth. She loved to play with the maids and was loved by everyone around her.

"Hey!," says an annoyed high pitched sound. The 8 year old turns around, to see 10-year old, Weiss Schnee run into her. They smash into each other and fall, covered in mud,

"Winter!" Weiss cries as she quickly stands up. "Look what you did."Her clothes somehow survived the run, unlike her sister, but now drenched in mud. Winter meanwhile, was rolling around in a pile, laughing.

"Look at you. You're all covered in mud, Winter. Keep cool, Weiss. Weiss cool" Weiss angry whispered.

"WINTER! WEISS!" A voice booms. Footsteps shake the ground as a group of robotic warriors, wielding machine guns. In front, an angry man crosses his arms in bitterness. Weiss and Winter immediately stop what their doing and faced their father.

"You ran away from me and now you're a mess. That was dangerous. You could've been killed by enemies or captured and entered the slave trade," their father huffs, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Winter and Weiss say the same time. Winter looked like she was about to cry, while Weiss stood stiffly, on her heels, chin raised. Their father, Mr. Schnee, calmly shook his head in exasperation. How different both his daughters were. He, obviously, knew who was going to take over his Robotics company. He uncrossed his arms and swiftly picked up his daughters. One in each of his hands.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Let's go get to the slave trade, now. Get you guys some caretakers,"Mr Scheee, smiles and starts to walk. The group of robots surround them in a wall of protection. Winter puts her head in her father's neck and started sniffling from her tears, while Weiss moved her head, curious about what her father wanted them to see.

Finally, after a little while, which was a lot for a 8 and 10-year old, the wall of robots. Opened up. In front of her amazed The Schnee sisters. Groups of people, human and Faunus separated in rows. Though they were slaves, like their father said there were differences. Even little girls, like Winter and Weiss could human slaves looked much better than the Faunus slaves. Few scars covered the skin and their bodies looked well-fed. Meanwhile, the Faunus slaves looked unhealthy. Their bodies were like twigs and ropes were tightly tied around their wrists. Their wrists were swelling around the ropes. Their eyes had dark bags and scars littered their bodies. Some even had missing limbs, replaced by robotic body parts. Most of the Faunus had their animal-like quality, like a cat faunus's ears or a deer faunus's antlers were cut or injured.

"What is this place?," Winter whispers to Weiss as Mr. Schnee put down his daughters. Weiss shrugs, even though their father had just said, and does her best to scrap off the mud from her soft dress, which she was sure was ruined.

Meanwhile, Mr. Schnee leaves them and walks towards the human slaves and begins looking at them. A couple robots idle near Winter and Weiss to protect them. Weiss grumbles and sits down to close her eyes. She opens her eye, in no surprise, Winter was running off with the robots chasing her. Weiss stood up. Might as well explore. Weiss thinks.

Weiss slowly walks through the rows of humans. Some of them smile at her and other scowl. Weiss quickly jogged away from the scowling humans. She continued to walk along the aisles. Face by face. After a while, she realized she was looking at the Faunus. One Faunus with a large curled reptilian tale growled at her. Such monstrosity Weiss thought, remembering constant phrase, Faunus are nothing, but bad, from her father, himself.

As she reared the back of the slave farm, she heard a little whimper.


	2. Death of a Belladonna

Being the curious Weiss she is, she investigates. The whimper came from around the corner. Weiss slowly got down her her knees and looked through the faunus's twig legs.

Two Faunus, both cat faunus's, represented by their feline ears. A mother and a child Weiss presumed since they had similar facial features and shared the same dark hair. They are tied up next to each other. While the child had her hands bound in front of her, and connected to a pole with a chain, her mother's arms are bound above her, hanging her above the ground. A man is there too, a scary man to Weiss. Weiss remembers her father talking about men, who dress like him. On the list of the men to stay away from.

The man had blond ragged hair. Weiss couldn't see his face, becuase his back was facing her. He wore a suit, just like her father, but brown, representing his lower class. A disgrace to wear in the higher class,Schnee household. A trail of smoke trailed above his head. Though Weiss couldn't see her face, she could tell he was angry. He spouted furious words at the two Faunus, he stood in front of, holding what looked like a curved sword to Weiss. A bigger, lower tech shotgun laid on the ground next to him.

The smaller Faunus tried to hide behind her mother, but the man would pull her back and smack her arm, hard. She had tears in her face as her mom's head was lowered with the her eyes closed.

"Mom..." The smaller Faunus whispered, nudging the bigger one. The evil man laughed. Suddenly. Weiss sees the mother's lips move, tongue running along her lips. She was alive, somewhat.

The man raised the curved sword and pulled forward at the bigger Faunus. Blood splattered on the man and the little Faunus. Weiss squeaked, but covered her mouth. Did he just kill her Weiss thought. The man slashed the bounds of the bigger Faunus. Her body falls on the ground with a thump. A deep wound laid between her eyes. Blood dripped down her face. Her mouth was slightly open, revealing missing and yellow teeth. Her dead, dull eyes stared into Weiss's. The smaller Faunus cried out in anguish.

"The poor girls," says a small voice. Weiss turned and say the man with the reptilian tail. Instead on contempt, like before, he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Those are the Belladonna's. A mother and child. People I could stand. Now are going to meet their end, side by side." The reptilian Faunus says in a low voice. Weiss turned back to the situation.

"Whose's going to save you now, you worthless Faunus" the man growled. Once again, he raised the curved sword. Weiss wanted to run away, but her body was frozen from the first murder. He slashed down again,but the little Faunus quickly shifted, so the curved sword cut her the chain of her bounds. With the chain free, she ran away, with her hands still chained together. The man angry dropped his current weapon and picked up the shot gun and fired. He missed, hitting another Faunus slave in the leg. The slave cried out, but the man ignored him and ran after the girl. The little faunus's agility nature allowed her to speed in front of the man

She ran up the rows, where Weiss was. The small Faunus had turned into Weiss's row, while her head was looking over her shoulder and not at Weiss, who littered in her path. Weiss tried to get up and get out of the way, but was tackled by the Faunus. They tumbled, then stopped, dazed, with the Faunus under the bottom of Weiss.

The man rounded the corner and the Faunus was unable to get away. The man stopped at the pile of Weiss and the Faunus and smiled. Raising the Barrel of the gun at them the man smiled

"Two girls with one stone," he smiled. The clicked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. Weiss looked up in horror, staring of her end.


	3. Sent Away

**He clicked the gun. **

**'Protect Weiss Schnee,' said a robotic voice. Behind the man, a robot appeared and aimed its gun the the man's head. A bunch of other robots rounded the corner, with her father, holding Winter, in front of them.**

**'There you are, Weiss,' he breathed out. He looked at the man, with a furious face on.**

**'Robots, seize that man,' Weiss's father said. The robots heard and the robot behind the man and grabbed the gun, crushing it in its claws, then grabbing his arms and prying them behind his back.**

**'Weiss, are you okay?,' her father asked, walking towards her, but stopped when he saw the smaller Faunus. **

**Weiss snapped out of her phase and got up. She looked down at the Faunus. What she hadn't noticed was the robotic parts of the Faunus. The feline had a anomotronic arm from the shoulder down and the area of her left eye had no skin and was replaced by metal. She looked almost demonic. Weiss wondered why she didn't notice these parts before, but nothing dawned on her.**

**She hesitantly lowered her arm, offering it to the Faunus. The Faunus took it. Her hands felt soft with clumps of dirt caked on her hands. Weiss pulled the faunus to her feet, though she didn't move from her place. **

**'Weiss, we are done here,' her father said, astonished at what Weiss had just done. Offering kindness to a Faunus was not common, even if they weren't a slave. He turned around with the robots. Winter looked over from his shoulder with wide eyes. What Weiss said next surprised herself.**

**'Can we keep her?,' she said. The Faunus looked up at Weiss, ears twitching, but Weiss did not look back. Her father looked back with a stern face. 'Why should we?,' he growled.**

**In all honestly, Weiss was somewhat symephetic for the Faunus. Her mother just died and who knows what will happen if she stays here. Weiss just shrugged her shoulders and played with her finger tips. 'She could be my servent,' Weiss replied. She really didn't know what else to say.**

**Her father looked at her and ideas circulated in his head of what could go wrong. Of course, there was his reputation, but that was pretty much it. Weiss could have a companion, being the introvert she is, she didn't have any friends her age, because she focused on her studies so much. That and she couldn't really stand kids her age, becuase of their immaturity, while Weiss had matured quick, realizing she had to in order to be handed the company when she was older.**

**'Fine,' he replied. He turned back and headed to the front.**

**They finally got to the front and to another man, who was very different from the man Weiss had encountered. This man was younger with healthy black hair that had been slathered with hair gel. He had a porcelain complexion and wore a light green suit, higher social class than he man who tried to kill Weiss. Though he was richer than the other man, Weiss's father wore a silver and golden suit, becuase he was in the highest class of all society.**

**Weiss stood with the Faunus, Winter and some robots near the entrance, while father, the man who tried to kill Weiss and some robots stood farther away chatting with the man with the green suit. Weiss could only hear tidbits of their conversation, mostly about the man with the brown suit.**

**'Weiss, what happened?,' Winter asked. She was leaning against the fence ofthe entrecnce. Weiss and the Faunus stood parallel to the fence. Weiss turned to Winter.**

**'I was exploring and got into a little situation.' Winter snickered. Weiss close to getting killed was a 'little situation'**

**'It's a good thing I ran near you. The robots chasing me saw you in trouble and alerted Father.'**

**'Thanks, I guess.' Weiss's father finally walked over, without the brown suit man. Most likely killed.**

**'We're leaving now. The other slaves are already transported,' he said. Weiss nodded and began walking. The Faunus walked beside her.**

**'I'm Blake, I'm happy to be in your service,' the Faunus said in a soft. Weiss noticed it was the first words the Faunus had said to her. She had a voice like an angel, but Weiss had a ego of a godess. Weiss was glad that she was submissive and hadn't revolted yet. Other new slaves in her father's service had and needed to learn by displine. **

**'Good,' Weiss arrogantly said. Blake really didn't mind Weiss's arrogance. She figured how sympathetic Weiss could be if she could let a half-robot Faunus, like her. In society, Blake was considered the lowest scum of all...**

**'And that's how I met Blake,' Weiss concluded. A bunch of other ten-years olds gawd at her. Ever since she was sent away, by her horrible stepmother, everything was going down hills. She missed how she was treated at home and the library. Now she was at some rich school with immature people her age, which she absolutely despised. She was also much shorted, so she sat on Blake's lap when she was in a chair to look bigger. Taller ment superior to Weiss, which she lacked in her genes.**

**Weiss yawned and wrapped her hands around Blake's neck to steady herself on Blake's lap. **

**Weiss sat on a twin bed, in her dorm, Fiddling with her hands. The room was dull with only a dresser and a bookcase inside. Why did she have to be sent away? She certainly didn't do anything wrong. Blake sat, with her back against the bed, at Weiss's legs. She was reading one of the many books Weiss had brought. How she learned to read was unknown to Weiss. **

**'I hate this place,' Weiss growled. Blake looked up at Weiss in amusement. She couldn't care less where she was at least she was was by Weiss's side.**

**'Maybe good could come out of this?,' Blake said. Weiss snorted.**

**'Yeah, right. Immature kids-' **

**'They're your age.'I**

**'I can barley have privacy in this form.' Just then, thumping came down the hall as the door opened. A few classmates, squealing ran in and dove under Weiss's bed. Weiss sprang up in anger. Whether this was the richest school, it was monsterous. She grabbed Blake by her arm and stormed out. Giggling from under her bed could be heard from the hallway.**

**'Where are we going?,' Blake asked. She still held her book. **

**'Anywhere, but here.' The duo walked down 5 flights of stairs until they opened the door and walked out. Anger blazed into Weiss's eyes. Classmates where running around playing tag or rough housing. **

**She neared the borders of the school. A Steel gate, guarded by robots, from the Schnee crest, seperated the duo from the outside. **

**Weiss walked right up to on of the robots. She held a large stick she had picked up on the way. With one swing, she bashed it in the chest, right in the week spot. Weiss knew the bots inside out. She was going to inherit them anyway.**

**'Weiss!,' Blake exclaimed. The three other bots turned to the broken one. One turned to Weiss and tried to tab her, by she quickly dodged and bashed the other one in the weak spot. It crumbed to the ground. A bot, behind Weiss, was about to grab her, when Blake swiftly tacked her to the ground. **

**Suddenly, there a array of bullets hit the bots, like a storm. Blake protected Weiss, with her body. When the bullets stopped, Weiss looked up from under Blake. A pair of Blake combat boots tapped in front of her face. Weiss gazed up at the owner.**

**It was a girl. She was a brunette with blonde highlights at the end, though was hard to see under the barae. Weiss coldnt seed her eyes, under a pair of black sunglasses. She held a machine gun almost her height. Her black combat boots mismatched with the gold and silver uniform of the scho**

**Blake rolled off Weiss, sensing no more bullets. Weiss stood up at the mysterious girl. She was sure she had seen her savior in a lot of her classes.**

**'Coco,' the girl said, putting the gun down and easing her hand. **

**'Weiss,' She retoretd shaking her hand. **

**'Coco!,' someone exclaimed. A girl began running up the street towards them. A bunny Faunus, defined by her large ears on top of her head. **

**'You know I can't run as fast as you, even with your gun,' The bunny Faunus panted. Coco laughed and ran her fingers through her servants hair.**

**'This is Velvet, my servent,' Coco said.**

**'Blake,' Weiss gestured to her own. 'By the way, love your gun,' Weiss faununed. Immediately, Coco went into a rant. She talked about size and qualitiy of her clip, how it worked, the pain of cleaning dust out of it's insides. Weiss smiled. Finally a cool and mature individuals.**

**'All children are a pain here,' Coco grimaced. 'I like Er...you weapon used to bash their insides in.'**

**'Thanks. My weapon, Hasn't been shipped here yet.'**

**'What happened here?' A deep voice said. A tall man, Ironwood, towered over them. Coco and Weiss didn't back down though. They just smiled politely, while their Faunus companions stood behind them, looking at the ground. They couldn't believe their owners got in this much trouble on the first few days of school. Weiss hopped to be friends with Coco for a long time, but even she knew that Coco looked older than Weiss by a few years.**


	4. AN

note

The last chapter had many mistakes. I was rushing it, becuase someone told me. I'm not really into this story, but I will update soon or I'm thinking of creating another short story


End file.
